Jace Malcom
Jace Malcom was a human Republic trooper during the Old Republic era. Background Jace Malcom was a Human male Republic trooper, who served in the Special Forces Division of the Republic Military during the Great Galactic War and Cold War, and as the military's Supreme Commander during the Galactic War. Malcom grew up on the Mid Rim world of Barcaria, but left at a young age to join the Galactic Republic's defense forces. By 3681 BBY, he was serving as a corporal aboard a Jedi-run space station in orbit above Korriban. In that year, the reconstituted Sith Empire returned to known space to reclaim their lost territory and exact revenge upon the Republic. During these early days of the ensuing Great Galactic War, the Empire launched a massive strike against the Jedi and Republic forces at Korriban in an effort to retake the world which had once been their holy capital. Malcom was caught in the battle, but managed to escape the onslaught alongside Jedi Padawan Satele Shan and incarcerated smuggler, Captain Nico Okarr. The war continued on for nearly three decades, during which time Malcom was inducted into the Republic Army's Special Forces and granted command of the elite infantry unit 326. Under Malcom's leadership, the unit performed highly risky raids into enemy territory and earned the moniker of "Havoc Squad." At the height of the war, the squad was stationed on the Core World of Alderaan while the bulk of the Republic Navy was elsewhere in the galaxy, combating the Sith. While he was stationed on the planet, Malcom and his troopers were swept up in the Battle of Alderaan, a massive Imperial invasion of the tranquil world. As the Sith forces led by Darth Malgus ravaged the planet, Malcom and his comrades took to the forests of Alderaan to wage a guerrilla campaign against the Imperials. When Darth Malgus turned his army toward the Alderaanian capital city, the commander and Havoc Squad positioned themselves to ambush the Sith Lord and halt his advance. In a pitched battle in the forests outside of the capital, Havoc Squad routed the Imperial Army and Malcom fought and defeated Malgus himself with the aid of then-Jedi Knight Satele Shan. Malcom's leadership during the battle earned him and Havoc Squad great prestige throughout the Republic and inspired continued resilience against the Sith. This fame attracted the attention of Colonel Elin Garza, with whom Malcom helped found a new, fully-fledged and independent Special Forces Division. Around the same time, Malcom fostered a secret relationship with Shan that ultimately culminated in a tense breakup. However, before their romantic relationship died, Malcom and Shan sired a son, Theron Shan. Malcom later received a promotion to the rank of colonel. Following the end of the war and the implementation of a controversial peace agreement, Malcom was asked to return to Alderaan to oversee the efforts of Republic combatants in the bloody civil war that had engulfed the planet. As the Strategic Advisor to Alderaan for the Republic Army, Malcom monitored troop deployments and tactical plans and maintained the military alliance between the Republic's armed forces and the noble House Organa. Under his supervision, the despotic King Bouris Ulgo was deposed and the Organas solidified their advantage in the war over the Imperial-backed House Thul. Later in the war, Malcom was promoted to Supreme Commander of the Republic Military, during which time he aided then-Grand Master Satele Shan and Jedi Master Gnost-Dural in a battle against Darth Karrid and a renewed Sith offensive. Set Appearances *9497 Republic Striker-class Starfighter Notes * Category:Characters Category:Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:2012 Category:Legends